


A Very Special Birthday

by MakikoIgami



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby is testing his Kotetsu's limits. This… I don’t know when I took this up, but this is for naughty-tiger on tumblr, who wanted a T&B story with enemas and hotdogging. I added a good measure of S&M, so that is about all the warning you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Birthday

**Title** : A Very Special Birthday  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing** : BarnabyxKotetsu  
 **Wordcount** : 2,166  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Warnings** : Smut, porn, enemas, hotdogging, S&M  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Even though I did spend a lot of money already. 8D  
 **Summary** : Barnaby is testing his Kotetsu's limits.  
 **Notes &Comments**: This… I don’t know when I took this up, but this is for naughty-tiger on tumblr, who wanted a T&B story with enemas and hotdogging. I added a good measure of S&M, so that is about all the warning you need.

  


Kotetsu found himself blindfolded on the floor, wrists tied to his ankles that were held apart by a metal bar, leaving his ass up in the air, legs spread apart. He wondered briefly why he had agreed to this, but somehow one thing had led to another in his not-so-innocent relationship with Barnaby and after he had been blindfolded with his own tie for the first time, the longer the session, the kinkier stuff they did. It seemed like Barnaby had to try out his limits, see how far he could go and where Kotetsu would put in an end to it.

Unfortunately though, Kotetsu was pretty complacent to humor his partner, fulfilling every wish that he expressed, and thus he found himself lying face down on the blond's bathroom floor. The stones he was lying on were surprisingly warm and comfortable, much better than any tiles he'd have to face yet, so he guessed it was okay to be in such position. He been in much more uncomfortable places before and the suit wasn't really the most comfortable thing either.

"Bunny-cha~n," he whined, wriggling around to take some weight off his knees, "my stomach is hurting!"

The movement made the warm water in his belly wash around, making gushing sounds against his bladder which made Kotetsu want to pee. "I've gotta go to the toilet!" he whined again, wincing when his stomach started to make funny noises as well. It was straining with the sheer mass of water Barnaby had let flow into him earlier, making his tummy look funny, too, but since he had been blindfolded with a stupid merchandise that looked like his domino mask, he couldn't see just how much it was bulging. The first few times, when it was simply for cleaning, Barnaby had asked him to hold it in and allowed him to go to the toilet when he needed to, but that time, he just let an unmeasurable amount of water into him. And the more he let flow into him the last time, the more flowed out of the older man again, because Kotetsu just wasn't able to keep all of that in. So, in the end, Barnaby had opted to plug him up with the biggest, longest butt plug that the blond could find in his collection of toys. And of course the small hose was right next to it.

"You can still hold it," Barnaby finally answered in a way too calm voice. Kotetsu had imagined him to be all hot and bothered, that he wanted to take him on the spot, not... not this. Not at all.

"I really can't, I'm telling you, Bunny-chan!" Kotetsu protested, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth. He tried to suck it back inside his mouth, but it pooled on the floor, leaving an uncomfortable puddle. His stomach made weird gurgling sounds again and he groaned, tempted to just let go and press everything out.

Apparently that is what he did, because he could feel Barnaby push the plug back inside with a little too much force.

"What did I tell you, _old man_?!" the blond hissed, obviously not as calm and collected as he tried to make it seem. That calmed Kotetsu and he stopped struggling, relaxed even. And then he tried to argue once again.

"Please, _Barnaby_ , I really need to go to the toilet. I'm on the verge of bursting!" he pleaded, using the blond's name to signalize submission. "You can fill me up right after again if you like it so much, but please, I need to go _right now_!"

Kotetsu waited a moment in dark silence then he heard Barnaby's exasperated sigh. "Fine. Under one condition though: You have to find the toilet himself," the blond said and pulled out the plug in one swift motion.

Squawking in a rather undignified manner, Kotetsu tried his best to close his sphincter and get up, but due to the way he was bound up he didn't manage in time and the feeling of being finally granted release made him let go and with another squawk he emptied his bowels, the loose muscle of his sphincter making weird farting sounds as he went. Kotetsu groaned in embarrassment, ashamed that Barnaby had to witness this moment of weakness and shame. It frustrated him so much that he had so little control over his body anymore that hot tears of frustration started to flow down his cheeks, soaking the blindfold.

"Please... don't look," he whined miserably, even though he knew that Barnaby was just doing that right then. Warm hands came to rest on his butt cheeks, making Kotetsu almost jump out of his skin. "Don't touch!" the man cried out. "It's dirty!"

"Nothing of you can ever be dirty," he heard Barnaby's voice low and sensual behind his back. Oh god, he was so turned on, Kotetsu could almost _feel_  how close he was to coming. And in return, that turned him on as well, and he moaned lowly.

Suddenly a cold fluid was dropped onto his backside, and Barnaby's hands started to spread it around, between his cheeks and into what felt like a gaping hole. Kotetsu bit his lip, trying to suck the saliva back in as things were going rather normally now, but it was quite impossible with the amount that had already formed a pool on the ground. He tried to relax and push the thought away of what could have come out of him now and that it was still lying on the ground next to him. But apparently it wasn't too bad because Barnaby - the neat freak of the two of them - didn't feel like moving away from there and Kotetsu doubted that the blond had suddenly developed a fetish for dirt and filth, so he assumed he had been relatively clean.

Two thumbs spread his loose hole while the rest of the hands squeezed his slippery ass cheeks, making Kotetsu flex them under the touch, teasing the other as much as he could back. Sex was a game of two still anyway.

"I'm going to put it in now," Barnaby dead-panned and while Kotetsu mused just how many different facets the blond seemed to have and this was his 'I'm so concentrated I can't even voice my arousal adequately'-tone, he had to cry out in surprise as the other's length entered him swiftly, completely, in one quick stroke down to the hilt. Or rather balls. Kotetsu's fingers curled, craving for something to bury them into, but he only had his ankles to hold onto.

"You're so soft inside," Barnaby moaned as he started fucking the older man without losing a beat. If he had been able to, Kotetsu would have braced himself by clinging to his ankles, but the way he was bound only allowed him to curl his hand around his heel, which wasn't really helpful since he still moved around on the naked floor. Barnaby kept a vice grip on his ass which stopped the most of his movements, but it was still bad enough. His shoulders hurt already, but the fact that Barnaby liked doing this with him was enough to have him keep quiet. Furthermore, it turned him on just how much the blond seemed to be enjoying this, just how he always lost himself bit by bit when they were doing this.

Kotetsu tried to humor him by clenching his muscles, but it was really hard to do with how stretched he felt. If it wasn't for the angle the blond used, Kotetsu was pretty sure that he wouldn't have felt much of it because he was so gaping wide open. But then Barnaby pressed his cheeks together, closing him back up again as he did what Kotetsu couldn't quite control anymore. Moaning deeply, Kotetsu felt his own erection twitch in response, even if he didn't know just when he had started to be turned on by this.

And then the bastard slipped out. Just when he had started to hit that spot inside him repeatedly, the one that made him see stars. Kotetsu all but growled, too intimidated to voice his disapproval differently, as Barnaby pressed his buttcheeks even closer together, rubbing himself between them as if they were some kind of woman's breasts. The older man started and turned his head to try and see despite the blindfold just how the blond was doing that because really, his ass was not _that_  big that he could think of this being enjoyable, but right at that moment, Barnaby plunged himself inside of him again, making Kotetsu moan wantonly because he managed to find the right angle with the first try.

This went on for a while, Barnaby fucking him hard, then pulling out to rub himself between his asscheeks, all the while as Kotetsu tried to figure out just why he would do that and why he himself was so turned on by it that he was barely able to think straight anymore. He found himself moving his hips on his own accord whenever the blond wasn't moving, trying to find his own release, but it was difficult to keep up a level of arousal that would allow him to come anytime soon with these changes of pace coming from the blond. It seemed as if he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible and Kotetsu would have liked that, if not for the fact that he was cold, that his shoulders and knees hurt like hell and he wanted this humiliation to be over soon, no matter how good it felt.

"Kote...tsu..." Bunny growled and he seemed to tense up, just as he was rubbing himself between the dark-haired man's cheeks again. Kotetsu whined, hoping the blond would allow him release now by sticking it back inside and hitting his prostate again, since he had not been allowed to be touched on his cock just once tonight, but the other didn't seem to like it that way. Instead, he lost himself between his cheeks and came with a huge splurt all over Kotetsu's back, just before he rode out his orgasm inside of him, the rest of his cum coating his insides.

Kotetsu wheezed, pushed up his behind against the other's crotch just to get a little more friction where _he_  wanted it, but then Barnaby had mercy on him and wrapped a slick hand around his dick and tugged on it. It was a matter of seconds that Kotetsu finally came from that and he cried out, hot tears of frustration and relief running down his cheeks.

He collapsed onto the ground, completely spent and even more exhausted than back when he was fighting against Barnaby for several hours. Stamina had always been the point that he had been proud of, but this kind of exercise was nothing that you could prepare or even train for. He was so out of it that all he wanted to do was to fall asleep and forget that this had ever happened. Blearily he noticed how Barnaby cleaned him off with a warm washing cloth, how his shackles were loosened, taken off and tossed aside, with the blindfold coming off last. After that, he was picked up and carried bridal style to the bed, where Barnaby lowered him onto the satin sheets with a kind of gentleness that stood in stark contrast to what they had been doing before.

Making an effort to open his eyes and look the blond in the eyes before he fell completely asleep, Kotetsu raised an arm to cup the blond's heated cheek. He looked exhausted as well, but quite refreshed and happy to an extent that seemed to be embarrassing him. That fact alone made Kotetsu smiled and squeeze his cheek.

"Kotetsu..."

"Na, Bunny... did you like your present?" he drawled, just wanting to hear that the blond enjoyed what he had done to him.

"Kotetsu... I..." the blond started, bit his lip and looked away in embarrassment again, which made Kotetsu smile just a bit more. "I... yes. Thank you," he mumbled and leaned in for a slow, deep kiss that made Kotetsu squirm with almost newly awoken desire. Seemed like he really was a softy at heart.

"That's good... If I can't move tomorrow you'll have to carry me around. And make me breakfast. And get me something to drink. An-"

"I understood, Kotetsu. I will spoil you rotten, just for what you allowed me to do to you," Barnaby chuckled and pressed another kiss to his forehead. "Now rest... and let me handle everything, okay?"

"...Fine," the man yawned, stretched and winced as his muscles already protested against every tiny movement. "But if I wake up and don't find you lying next to me, I'll... tell Nathan you forced yourself on me with this."

Barnaby's smile grew, because he knew exactly what the consequences were. "I'll be there. Promise."


End file.
